Last Waltz
by oracle'swish
Summary: "Promise me you'll live," I said while holding her hands and never letting go. "I'll only promise if I get to see tomorrow," at that time she closed her eyes and I know that would be the last time I'll ever see her smile again.
1. prologue

I do not own gakuen alice x(

This is my first story and I hope you like it

Mikan's POV

I can't believe I am finally here with my best friend Natsume. It looks so surreal to have this luck but I know that this is it. Studying in one of the best schools in US is such a big deal. Graduates from this school either go to Harvard, Yale, and Stanford. Sometimes students from here don't need a college degree for they might be discovered by talent scouts who annually come here to see what they've got.

"Can you believe it, Natsume?" I asked my best friend who is equally awed like me.

"I know this was going to happen. Just seeing my pictures, the board would go crazy and ask me to study here." He smirked.

"Don't get too cocky. We are not in town anymore." I playfully punched his right arm.

"Okay. Let's not stop walking, all freshmen needs to be in the auditorium right now." He held my hand and dragged me to the auditorium.

We arrived in the auditorium and saw a huge crowd in front of us. The principal started to talk about the history, the rules, and everything about the school. After the speech we went outside to have a tour for ourselves.

"Have you heard that there will be soccer try-outs this afternoon?" I asked him knowing he will be interested.

"This school is named the champion for three consecutive years in the national soccer competition. I would not miss the chance. How about you? What club will you join?" he asked me.

"I love to sing so glee club is the best choice for me." Ever since I was born, I already love to sing.

"Don't you want to join the cheerleading squad? So you can cheer me every time I kick the ball and GOAL!" he shouted. Everyone started looking at us and all I wanted to do at that time was cover me with my favorite blanket.

"You just embarrassed us." I covered his mouth and dragged him out to some place where there are fewer students.

"I can't believe you just did that. Everyone was looking at us." I glared at him at slapped his arm.

"Hey it hurts and for your information they were staring because of my godly features." He said.

"You are so full of yourself that I want to vomit." I started doing the barfing sound.

"Okay stop it. It is starting to gross me out." He told me.

"And for your question earlier my answer is a very big NO. I will never wave pompoms in front of your face." I waved my hands in front of him.

"Tomorrow is that start of classes." He reminded me out of the blue.

"I know that tomorrow is the start of classes and the start of our high school life and before we know it four years will pass and we'll be wearing togas." I imagined both of us during the graduation day wearing togas.

"You are being dramatic." He put his arm around me and we started going back to our dorms.

I hope our friendship will last and nothing will ever tear us apart.


	2. ch1:senior year

**This 1st chapter of the story.**

**The last one was a prologue.**

**Keep reviewing.**

**Lots of love :P**

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

Walking in these halls makes me think how time flies so fast. I can still remember her saying that before we know it we will be graduating wearing togas. Yes, I am already in my senior year. I better get going or I'll be late for soccer practice.

I don't want to be late because as the captain of the soccer team they look up to me. I'm actually being hard on myself especially when the big game is coming. I am more focused than ever at this time. Just when I was about turn left I heard someone singing in the glee club room.

_On my own  
>Pretending he's beside me<br>All alone  
>I walk with him till morning<br>Without him  
>I feel his arms around me<br>And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
>And he has found me<em>

There I saw Mikan singing but she was all alone in the room. I don't know what happened but it seems like I woke up and realized we are not that close anymore. I don't know if she still treats me as a friend but I guess I can say we are mere acquaintances. Simple hi's and hello's in the hallways and during classes. She has been my best friend and I want it to be that way. I really miss her company and this is our last year. I shrugged off whatever feeling I had in my stomach and started walking until I was in the soccer field.

Mikan's POV

Singing has always been my passion and I also dream to be a successful singer someday. But I guess that would remain as a dream. It has been four years and I still sing in the background, not that I'm complaining. The only solos I get are when I'm alone just like now.

I sense someone watching me and I tried guessing who he was using my peripheral view. To my surprise it was Natsume. I thought our friendship would last, that it would beat the odds but I guess not. I still want him to be my best friend. It is our last year and I want to patch things up. He started walking again and I feel this guilt within me. Suddenly Hotaru my new best friend appeared.

"Mikan, no need to hide your feelings." She told me.

"What feelings?" I tried laughing and denying she was right.

"I know it has been a rough ride between you and Natsume. I think it is for the best if you try patch up things." She looked straight to my eye.

"It is not that easy. He has the big game coming up and I have glee club to concentrate." I sighed knowing she's right.

"Glee club? You've been singing background for years. You know you're better than her." Hotaru always know what to say at the right time.

"What is wrong with singing in the background?" I tried avoiding her gaze.

"Nothing is wrong except for the fact it was supposed to be you singing solos not her. the only thing made her the lead vocalist is because you turned down the offer. Now she acts like she owns this club." She made me look at her and made me admit that she's right.

"Okay you're right. But what should I do?" I asked her.

"I've got that covered" she said with that evil smile.

"You're creeping me out but thanks." I smiled

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

"Listen up. The big game is in 5 months. No more goofing around and our head should be in the game. Anyone who can't keep the concentration or focus during practices will be kicked out. We will give our hundred percent during practices so that in the final game we will kick their asses. For some of us this will be our last game so we better make the most out of it. UNDERSTAND?" I shouted.

"Yes!" my teammates replied.

We started running to the field and were getting ready when coach called me.

"Natsume! Can I have you for a minute? I'd like you meet someone" coach Jinno called me out.

"Who is it coach?" I asked while running.

"This is Mr. Jesse Locke. He is the coach of Los Angeles Galaxy." Coach introduced me to him.

"I've heard a lot about you Mr. Hyuuga. I would just like to say that if ever you win this year's national soccer championship than I will gladly accept you in or team." Mr. Locke informed.

"It is an honor sir and I will not disappoint you." I can't believe it. I'm in seventh heaven right now. I ran to the field and never felt so good in my entire life.

"What did coach and that tall guy told you?" Ruka my best friend asked. Ruka has been my teammate ever since I started soccer in this school and instantly we became best friends.

"That tall guy is the coach of los Angeles galaxy." His mouth dropped and I just laughed at his reaction.

"Congratulations, bro. Don't forget me when you become famous." he patted my back.

"It is still not sure. I still need to win this game to be on the team." I told him.

"Don't worry I'll help you win this game." He assured me.

"Thanks." I said.

Ruka has always been on my side. He is such a great friend. He is also good in soccer but doesn't want to pursue it as a profession. He actually wants to be a veterinarian. He has soft spot for animals and is going to Harvard to take up veterinary medicine.

We started practicing and I have never been pumped up like this during practices.

"Another goal from our captain." Akira one of my teammates sarcastically said. I just ignored what he said because I won't let him ruin my mood. I don't really like him but as a captain I need to be friends to all of my teammates to have a rather non-violent team.

"Don't mind him he is just jealous." Koko the goalie of the team said.

I just laughed it off to ease the tension.

Mikan's POV

"I'm scared", I told Hotaru as we are making our way to Dr. Alyssa Payne's clinic.

"Mikan get your lazy bum right here and be fast." Hotaru said because we are getting late to my medical appointment.

"What if there is something wrong with me?" I started tearing up when I started imagining myself on my death bed.

"Everything will be alright. It is just a normal blood test." Hotaru assured me.

"I guess I need to calm down since it is just a normal blood test just like what you told me." I tried to calm down but I still have this tingling feeling that it won't be good.

"Calm down okay. We're already here." She shook my shoulders and help me let loose.

"Oh you're already here. Dr. Payne is waiting for you." a tall lady with a blue shirt and jeans greeted us.

"Can she come with me during the test?" I asked since the nervousness I had a while ago multiplied ten folds.

"Sure. I think dr. Payne won't mind. This way please." She opened a door for us and there I saw a lady with a lab gown.

"Thank you." I said to the lady as she closed the door.

"You must be Miss Sakura, am I right?" Dr. Payne smiled at me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Can we now begin the blood testing?" she asked me. She may have sensed my uneasiness since she gave me reassuring smile.

"Sure. I was born ready." I laughed.

Dr. Payne made a series of tests for me. Hotaru has always been in my side the whole time I was tested. As hours [assed by I was relieved that it was already done.

"Miss Sakura the results will come out tomorrow. You can come back after your classes. I'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you so much" I smiled.

Hotaru and I chose to walk instead of riding a cab. Our dormitories are just around the block so walking is just okay. I tried not to look afraid in front of others as we arrived in our dormitories.

"I need to go back to my room right now." Hotaru informed me.

"sure, no problem" I assured her.

I went inside of my room and slumped to bed. I just hope nothing is wrong with me

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for upcoming chapters :D<strong>


End file.
